Cautivada por ti
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: - SasuHina Yuri. - Se veía solitaria, triste, se veía indefensa como un pequeño ratón que tiene miedo de todo lo que le rodea. Era como verse a sí misma en el interior, llena de temores que eran escondidos tras una faceta de superioridad muy contrario a ella que se escondía bajo una faceta de inferioridad.


**El anime Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para escribir historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Nombre: Cautivada por ti.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Clasificación: T.**

**Género: Romance - Shoujo Ai.**

**AU.**

**Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Aclaraciones: Ambas protagonistas son chicas, si no te gusta esta clase de escritos por favor evita leerlos.**

* * *

**Cautivada por ti.**

**Capítulo único.**

Bufó con molestia viendo a su alrededor, por fin después de esconderse en el baño de chicas durante más de media hora podía relajarse un poco pues estaba segura de que sus molestos seguidores estarían en algún otro sitio buscando a "¡su querida Sasuko-chan!".

Bah, ¡basuras!, sólo lograban joderle más la vida, no podía tomarse un descanso ni bajar la guardia en horas de clases porque ya tenía a todos esos bastardos pervertidos rodeándole y pidiéndole salir en una cita.

¿Acaso era idiotas?, ¿o se les había freído el cerebro con el sol?, ¿cómo podían creer que tenían si quiera una mínima oportunidad con ella?

Bufó de nuevo. Esta vez más que ofendida, pues no había cosa que odiara más que a los hombres molestos como los de su dichoso club de fans. Abrió la puerta del baño en el que segundos atrás estuvo esperando como idiota, se permitió ver hacia los lados confirmando que era la única persona que estaba allí.

Caminó hacia el lavabo donde remojando con delicadeza sus delgados dedos se vio de frente donde su reflejo se mostraba al otro lado del espejo. Bueno, no podía negar que era hermosa, su belleza la había heredado de su madre quien a su parecer era la mujer más hermosa de todas, aun así le parecía patético y extremista el que le persiguieran hasta el punto del acoso sólo por tener un poco de su atención.

¿Acaso ella era la única chica linda?, frunció el ceño disconforme. Tan concentraba estaba reparándose en el espejo que el ruido de la puerta que daba entrada a los sanitarios femeninos le tomó por sorpresa. - ¿Quién está allí? – Preguntó por inercia preparada para ser atacada por algún agresor sexual que le había descubierto más indefensa que nunca.

– Uhm… - Y de nuevo la sorpresa llegó a ella cuando en vez de aparecer algún idiota con ganas de sexo frente a ella apareció la chica más bonita que podría haberse presentado frente a ella. – D-Disculpa por molestar… - Se disculpó la chica sin necesidad de que lo hiciera, la reparó notando con sorpresa de que estaba empapada y temblaba del frío mientras se abrazaba a sí misma con nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – Fue lo único que logró articular alcanzando en un instante su bolso y sacando de este una pequeña toalla. – Estás empapada. – Articuló acercándose con la intensión de ayudarla a secarse.

Pero Hinata retrocedió, viró la mirada un tanto nerviosa e incómoda. – N-No es nada… - Fue el murmullo que salió de sus labios mientras retomaba una distancia de tres pasos entre ambas.

- ¿Nada?, que estés así no parece que sea por nada, estamos en pleno invierno. – Replicó entregándole la toalla para que ella se secara por si sola. Pero esa tonta se negaba. – No seas estúpida, sécate o te resfriarás. – Gruñó sintiendo que su paciencia empezaba a hacerse añicos poco a poco. La chica obedeció esta vez sintiéndose intimidada por la orden que se le dio. -¿Cómo te llamas? – Se dignó a preguntar después de tratar de recordar su rostro en algún sitio, lastimosamente no recordaba haber visto a tal chica antes y si lo hubiera hecho estaba segura de que no trataría de olvidarla. – Hi-Hinata… Hyuuga Hinata. – Murmuró la Hyuuga quien prestaba más atención a tratar de secarse que a su acompañante.

- ¿Una Hyuuga eh?, sabía que habían Hyuugas en el instituto pero creí que serías más…

- ¿Arrogante?, n-no todos somos así… - Fue la frase que utilizó para cortar la conversación, Sasuko arqueó una ceja un tanto extrañada por la actitud de la chica. – S-Sé quién eres… Uchiha Sasuko-san… e-estás en la clase de al lado, 1-B, eres la chica más popular de toda la clase, o más bien del instituto. – Y cuando por fin se dignó a mirarle sintió el peso que cargaba aquella mirada clara que resaltaba con la luz de las bombillas. Se veía solitaria, triste, se veía indefensa como un pequeño ratón que tiene miedo de todo lo que le rodea.

Era como verse a sí misma en el interior, llena de temores que eran escondidos tras una faceta de superioridad muy contrario a ella que se escondía bajo una faceta de inferioridad. – ¿Quién te hizo eso? – Preguntó con un tono que rayaba lo mordaz, y es que ahora no sólo tenía curiosidad por aquella chica sino que estaba cabreada por la sola idea de que una persona tan solitaria fuera lastimada más de lo que ya estaba. - ¡Responde! – Gritó logrando que ésta se encogiera atemorizada, le vio bajar la mirada y morderse el labio con impotencia.

– N-No es nada, ya estoy acostumbrada a ello… - Murmuró mientras como mecanismo de auto defensa posicionó ambos brazos en su pecho mientras cubría una de sus manos con la otra formando un gran puño.

– Acostumbrada dices… - Soltó con cierto tono de ironía, bien, ahora no estaba cabreada, ¡ahora quería matar a alguien!, tal vez a la chica frente a ella que se dejaba pisotear como si fuera un trapo viejo o las personas que abusaban de ella por ser tan cobardes de aprovecharse de alguien tan… alguien tan indefenso.

Tomó aire mientras se daba media vuelta, se permitió respirar profundo y tratar de enfriar su mente, no, si trataba de hacer algo con la chica en ese estado sólo lograría que ésta le viera como una enemiga más, debía calmarse.

Se puso derecha con la mente más clara y sintiéndose más calmada, tomó su bolso el cual se encontraba en el suelo y de éste sacó un abrigo azul marino y una bufanda negra. – Toma. – Se los ofreció a la chica quien le vio con sorpresa. – N-No puedo… son suyos Sasuko-san. – Murmuró la chica mientras bajaba un poco la guardia.

– Nada de eso idiota, afuera hace un frío de los mil demonios y tú estás helada. – Habló mientras acortaba las distancias entre ambas y colocaba el abrigo azul alrededor de los pequeños hombros de Hinata.

Estando tan cerca se permitió ver detalladamente su rostro, un poco redondo pero pulido, grandes ojos de un color grisáceo claro, casi lila que eran remarcados por largas pestañas, nariz respingona y un poco enrojecida por el frío, mejillas de un tono rosa, labios pequeños y carnosos… cada parte se encontraba tan bien hecha que más bien parecía ser una muñeca en vez de persona.

– Pe-Pero tendrá frío… - Murmuró la chica. Sonrió de lado siendo tal vez su primera sonrisa en ese día, le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de la Hyuuga quien le vio con sorpresa.

– No me contradigas, ven, te acompañaré a tu casa. – La chica adquirió un leve tono más oscuro en sus mejillas, bajó la mirada la cual mostraba cierta emoción, sonrió con timidez y se abrazó al abrigo que llevaba el aroma de Uchiha Sasuko.

– Que amable es con una total desconocida… - Murmuró levantando la mirada viendo a la chica frente a ella quien le daba la espalda para tomar los bolsos de ambas. – Y es tan hermosa… - Vio con ilusión a la chica que medía tal vez 1.70, mucho más alta que ella quien sólo medía 1.60.

– Pero mira nada más, tu bolso está empapado también, se nota que te odian demasiado… - Gruñó Sasuko recobrando su molestia.

- ¿P-Por qué es tan amable conmigo? – Se permitió preguntar después de tomar la confianza necesaria de quién sabe dónde mientras veía con interés a la Uchiha en espera de alguna respuesta.

– Por nada en particular, además, yo no soy amable tonta. – Soltó la Uchiha pareciendo un poco ¿ofendida? – Digamos que es la primera vez que lo hago, ¿tal vez he sido cautivada por tu belleza?, ¿quién sabe? – Divagó avanzando hasta la salida. - ¡Muévete! – Le gritó logrando sacarla de su letargo.

- ¿Ca-Ca-Cautivada p-por mi belleza? – Se preguntó a sí misma mirándose fijamente al espejo frente a ella. Se sonrojó, sí, sus mejillas se colocaron del rojo brillante similar a un tomate maduro ni hablar de todo su rostro y es que hasta las orejas se le habían puesto calientes.

En su vida, que una chica le dijera linda le había avergonzado tanto como en aquel momento. – Dios, ¿por qué te quedas parada como estatua?, mientras más tarde se haga más frío se pondrá, debes llegar cuanto antes y tomar un baño, joder toma un poco de conciencia mujer… - Gruñó la Uchiha entrando de nuevo y arrastrándola de una mano.

El sonrojo en sus mejillas no disminuyó, y al salir del instituto el frío no le afectó en absoluto, tal vez porque llevaba el abrigo de Sasuko-san o porque su rostro ardía como si estuviera en una hoguera, pero nada de eso le importó pues en el camino ninguna hizo ademán de soltarse las manos y cuando creyó que la Uchiha le soltaría ésta entrelazó los dedos de su delgada mano derecha con la izquierda suya que era más pequeña.

El pecho empezó a latirle fuertemente, sentía su corazón acelerarse como loco, tal vez hasta echaba humo de lo avergonzada que estaba en aquel instante.

_Es extraña esta sensación, hasta empiezo a alegrarme de que me las chicas de mi clase me hayan mojado con una manguera… que tonta soy, sólo porque no me siento sola en este momento yo…_ – No te preocupes, no estás sola. – Murmuró la Uchiha como si le haya leído la mente y con ello entendido perfectamente sus sentimientos. – Si quieres puedo partirles la cara a esas babosas. – Sonrió de nuevo viendo de reojo la furia en el rostro de la Uchiha, la forma en la que se molestaba en pensar en proteger a alguien a quien hasta hace poco conoció.

"_Tal vez fui cautivada por tu belleza."_

Con vergüenza recordó las palabras dichas por ella, ¿fueron en broma o iba enserio?

_No lo sé… pero creo que quien ha sido cautivada he sido yo._

* * *

**¡Bien!, me disculpo por tardarme con este oneshot, ya que he escrito algunos fic yaoi tuve peticiones en los comentarios sobre una SasuHina yuri. ¡Pues aquí está!, no sé, tal vez pude hacerlo mejor pero quería dejarlo más a la imaginación y pues como es mi primer yuri (como pareja principal) entonces quería ver que tal les pareció, ¿les gustó?, ¿o prefieren SasuHina versión yaoi?**

**En realidad me encantan de las tres formas y me es muy entretenido escribir a Sasuke y Hinata de todas las formas. En fin, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
